


Fall in love with You

by Fin_tbc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Handwave Biology, M/M, Omega!Levi, 原《摸摸大》修改
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fin_tbc/pseuds/Fin_tbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>之前那篇摸摸大我改了一下，不过好像没有什么撸点了。</p><p>基本设定：阿兵 9岁/155cm/发育超前能够射精，但是还没有进入发情期。艾伦 15岁/170cm/Alpha已发情。两人已经有感情基础XD</p><p>这篇里的生理设定跟OA那篇不同，注意区别XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall in love with You

Fall in love with You/（原《摸摸大》XD）  


  
  
“里维、喂……！”  
  
艾伦慌慌张张地拿手阻止对方扑向自己的动作，奈何Alpha的天性比什么都诚实，身为非Alpha的里维一凑近，他的大鸟就微妙地昂了些起来。  
  
里维瞥了他一眼，艾伦心虚地移开目光。  
  
“我说，要看结可以，但是你说的那种事就算了吧……”他的手半屈半就地放在自己的最后一层防线上，因为胀得难受，就把裤边向下推了一推。  
  
“我说的都是正事。”里维提上他的裤子把他推倒在两人坐着的床上。这里是Alpha的特别宿舍，床都是柔软的加宽号。艾伦自然地露出肚子，挺起的大鸟就在张开的两腿当中，鼓着一个显眼的轮廓。看得里维一把就将他整个翻了过去。  
  
“为什么是这个姿势啊。好歹也让我看着你做吧？”趴在床上的艾伦就要翻回来。  
  
“少废话，趴好！”  
  
里维啪地一下拍上他的腰，拽稳他的姿势。Alpha皮糙肉厚也不怕疼，只是遗憾地扭了一扭。里维就把一只手从他的大腿之间滑了进去，抓住他鼓鼓的根部。  
  
“唔哦！”艾伦以一种“太突然了”的声音淫荡地喊了一声。都说Alpha头脑简单，套着他的屌也就套住他的人了，这句话不假。里维一面担心以后自己要是个Omega怎么守住这个有点骚浪的Alpha，一面又放心那种事至少还有六年的时间才会发生。  
  
艾伦以超优秀的柔韧性翻身转了过来，扑到他身上就亲起了他的嘴。仔细看他的脸已经兴奋地红了起来，脖子也粉扑扑的。虽然是Alpha，可是艾伦似乎很容易让情绪染到身上。一想到他一会全身都可能染上这种颜色，里维的指头就有些按耐不住了。  
他 从裤子口袋里掏出两包保险套。这种Alpha专用的保险套一包就顶其他性别的三倍大，超级粗长，因此每包含带的润滑液也相当丰富。里维撕了一包就把液体淋 在艾伦的屁股上。Alpha的内裤都是双丁的构造，稍微一抹开液体就涂满了结实的臀部，而他的手还湿滑滑的，径直摸到毫无遮蔽的后穴。  
艾伦机敏地停了下来，屁股一扭就蹭到床上，侧对着他一脸防备。  
  
“你确定能行吗？”  
  
“刚才也跟你说过了吧，青春期之前男性无法射精却有快感，那快感就是从阴道里传来的。虽然没有东西插入，可是搓着未成熟的阴茎也会高潮，马眼有点烫，仿佛已经射了什么东西出来。这时非Alpha的屁股都会有点湿，程度因人而异，我想Alpha应该也是这样吧。”  
  
“我的屁股可没有湿过，那种‘男性’不包括Alpha吧。”  
  
“那么你们不能射精的时候快感又是从哪里来的？”  
  
“这个……我怎么知道。我现在也已经过了那个年纪了，硬了就会从前面射出来。”  
艾伦说着撩了一下自己裤裆里的性器，把它粗长地码到了自己的腰骨上。  
  
“……总之那说明Alpha的屁股和非Alpha也没有什么不同。找到阴道的位置就能把你们干到流水了吧？”里维露出一点烦躁的表情。Alpha的大鸟总是十分惊人，如果现在不是被装在裆里的话，它还能像动物的尾巴那样甩来甩去。  
  
“别开玩笑了，在那之前Alpha已经死了。”艾伦更加藏起屁股。  
有那样的例子，有人把阴茎捅进Alpha的后穴，结果Alpha痛得半死不说，造成的肠道撕裂合并感染还真的让这名Alpha丢掉了小命。  
  
“只用手指。”里维伸出两根手指对他保证，“手指的宽度和长度都在绝对安全的范围，医学上有需要检查直肠的时候也是用这两根手指达成的。”  
  
“唔……”  
  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，气氛都冷掉了。”里维不等他考虑出结果就翻身绕到了他的身后，艾伦的大鸟立刻紧张地从腰上滑了下去。  
  
“等等，里维……”  
  
“保证让你爽的。如果找不到阴道我就帮你按摩前列腺。”  
里维不由分说地把另一包保险套撕开，润滑了整只手，掰开艾伦的臀部。一根手指挤进了Alpha窄窄的后穴。  
  
“唔…………”艾伦发出不适应的呻吟。  
可是虽然不适应但还能忍耐吧？里维在心里判断道，证据就是他的大鸟还维持着相当的精神。里维掰大他的大腿让他跪趴在床上，就转动手指摸嗦起柔软的肠壁。  
  
“我 说啊、难道你平时除了训练就是研究这个吗？什么前列腺啊……”艾伦嘟囔。为了分散注意力，他控制着大鸟从裤子里挣脱出去，再垂下来在被子上打着圈。 Alpha的快感之源一向系于这根家伙，打圈的时候结擦过柔软的床褥，细细的电流就自然从前面的小孔里流了出来。连高高荡着的耻球也感受到了酥麻的涨意。  
里维原本只是想找阴道的入口，看见他涨得那么厉害，就腾出手搓了一下他的阴茎。艾伦立刻打了一个哆嗦，全身的皮肤都红了起来，大腿内侧也一片绯红色。  
  
“唔唔、嗯、嗯嗯……”  
他的声音也变了一个感觉。嗓音有一点沙哑，而吐字之间充满了淫荡的意味。里维听着听着胸口也砰砰跳了起来，他用手掌加快摩擦他的软球，插在他肠子里的两根手指也摸向了前列腺的位置。  
  
“啊啊！”艾伦的身子突然大大地弹了一下，屁股里猛地一抽。  
  
“什么啊，难道不用插阴道你也可以很爽么？”里维为这个猜测下腹也明显鼓了起来。  
  
“说什么……嗯嗯！”艾伦被又一次摁在前列腺上的动作击碎了语言能力。他感到头晕目眩，胯下明显地硬了一倍。他的结饱满地鼓起，小孔里渗出湿湿的汁水。一股想被子宫裹紧的念头强烈占据了他的脑海。他爆红了眼睛，爬了起来，灼灼的目光一眨不眨地盯着里维直看。  
  
“你在想什么？我还未成年。”发现情况不对的里维立刻提醒道。艾伦努力保持理性，目光仍旧徘徊着，大鸟在胯下烦躁地拍起了拍子。  
  
“……”里维暗暗给了他一个白眼。  
  
“听得进我的话吗？躺下来。”  
  
“我不想躺。”  
艾伦挺着腰把胯下翘得更高。他已经进入有些狂热的状态，手掌难耐地摩挲自己的脖子，仿佛连吐出的呼吸都十分饥渴。  
  
“……你这玩意这么长，你自己应该舔得到吧？”  
  
“我自己？”艾伦学舌般重复他的话。  
  
“躺下去，把屌竖起来。”  
  
艾伦思考了一秒，躺了下去，把屌竖了起来。  
  
“现在再把你的腰吊起来。”  
  
“腰？”  
里维过去拽起他的膝盖，人绕到他的头侧，替他把下半身提到了他的眼前。他的身子被折叠成一个极为柔软的姿势，双腿打开着，膨起的结轻轻打到了他自己的脸上。  
  
艾伦有些茫然地看着上方的里维。他的眼睛异常风情，困惑的光在翠绿的底盘上流晃出水一样的质感，坦率又迷人。  
里维一只手压实他的大腿，另一只手拨弄了几下他的下巴。  
  
“唔……”艾伦把嘴微微张开了一点。里维把结往他的嘴里塞了进去。  
  
“唔唔呜！”  
艾伦本能地睁大眼睛。牙齿与结相磕传来鲜明的疼痛，他不得不张大嘴，舌头保护性地裹住了圆圆的嫩肉。趁这时机里维急忙把手指再次插进他的后穴中，有了之前的经验，他很快就找到了前列腺的位置，指头在那个部位上强烈地挤按。  
  
“唔呜呜呜……！”艾伦的眼睛里绽放着激烈的情绪。他的腰不受控制地小幅度地一震一震，结在舌根的部分一下一下地抽动，有时深得就像顶到了喉咙里面。他又爽又痛苦，脸上顷刻就糊满了自己的眼泪。  
  
“真淫乱啊。”  
里维咽着口水把手指增加到三根，一边继续施予刺激，一边抽空搜索阴道的位置。没有过太久，他就在远离前列腺而靠近穴口的地方，摸到了一小片凹下去的地方。那地方的肠壁似乎比周围的薄了许多，小小的一点，捅破的话大约还不够一根指头出入。  
里维试着向下压了压那个小点，艾伦的反应立刻变了。他从眼睛里流出一抹畏惧的光，小腿晃蹬着似乎想把里维踢开。  
  
“就是这里了呢。”  
里维把他的身子推平，结顺势从他的嘴里滑了出来。这么做是防止一会他不小心咬伤了自己。  
  
“不要、里维……！”艾伦叫了一声。未知的部位被触到似乎让他的情欲冷却了许多，他摇着头要从里维的身下挣起来。  
  
“只是手指。”里维扑倒他又用点力捅了那个地方。  
  
“痛！”  
  
“痛吗？”里维没有减轻力量，他发现小穴里的情况也变得跟刚才不同了，原本温和的内壁剧烈地绞着他的手指，如果这是性器恐怕会有被夹断的风险。  
  
“在赶我出去吗？”里维的眼睛里冒出兴奋的光。  
  
“又或者是叫我进另一个洞？”他朝那个地方重重地插了下去。  
  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
艾伦的身子剧烈地颤了一下，手脚又乱蹬起来。Alpha的力量一向十分恐怖，里维只能使出吃奶的力气把他紧紧压住，在他体内的手指继续往洞开的位置深插。  
  
“呜呜呜呜呜！”艾伦发出悲鸣。似乎有热热的液体从被侵犯的位置流了下来。他的小腹紧张地一抽一抽，大鸟在身下拼命地抽打着里维的身子。  
  
“忍一忍，忍一忍就舒服了。”里维的血液也一口气沸腾了数倍。他握住他的大鸟就把他的结舔了一舔，这是他向来讨厌的部位，不过他一舔艾伦就发出复杂的呻吟，好像对他又爱又恨。

 

“你知道我摸到哪了么？”里维沿着他的结边舔边问道，“滑溜溜又热乎乎的，一下一下还把我往深处吸。”  
  
“闭嘴、嗯嗯！”  
  
“可惜就是太窄了。”他迫不及待要扩张那个洞口，中指蠕动着，食指摩挲着肠壁想要从缝隙中再挤塞进去。  
  
“住手、好痛……！”又有热热的液体从那个洞流了出来，艾伦的声音拔高起来，“出去里维，不然我真的要揍你了！”  
  
“别这么不近人情。”里维把他的整个结就含进嘴里，用力地吸了一吸，艾伦的大腿立刻打了个哆嗦，红晕又爬满了他的身子。

 

“我让你比现在爽十倍，你多给我半小时？”里维引诱道。  
  
“别想……可恶，你不要边说边捅我……！”  
  
“谁让你这么窄。”里维在他犹豫不决的时候又加紧扩张他的里穴。他要发怒的时候就舔他的结，或是说些平时不常说的下流话。  
  
“可恶……！你这混蛋……！”在他把两根手指都插进那个洞里的时候艾伦终于气呼呼地抡起了拳头。里维扑上去亲了他的嘴，手指的确从他的屁股里滑了出来。只是他又听到了拉链被解开的声音。  
  
“我就做一次。”里维吻完了便把他的一条腿扛到了肩膀上。已经完全勃发的性器硬邦邦地抵住艾伦的入口。  
  
“食言而肥的家伙！说好的只用手指呢！”  
  
“我这玩意跟两根手指也差不了多少，不是吗，长也只有14cm。不过好像对你来说够用了。”  
  
“什么意思……！”  
  
艾伦的话被里维一鼓作气地侵入所打断，他的大脑也像被切断回路那样突然陷入了停滞。

仅仅是进入一部分他的身体就像要撕裂了一样，冷汗刷地从背上渗了出来，可是当硬硬的龟头触到里面那个洞的内壁的时候，一簇电流又酥麻地窜了出来，电得他的腰部主动朝里维送了一送。  
  
里维顺着他的迎合把整根家伙都插了进去，阴茎碾压般撑开了湿软的内壁，激得艾伦无法控制地叫了一声。艾伦又感到有热热的汁水从那里流了出来，但是这次不再痛苦，前所未有的快感取代了先前的一切不适。  
  
“呜啊、慢点、慢点呜呜呜！”  
  
“我只有半小时呢。”里维将他换成向下趴着的姿势，在他的小穴里继续驰骋。  
  
“啊啊啊、怎么、回事……！呜呜、屁股里、好热……！”  
  
“还很湿，汁水一波一波地流个没完。Alpha也可以这样？”里维把手绕到他的胯下像要确认似的捋了一下他的结。艾伦的屁股顿时又抽了一下，里面发出强烈的痉挛。里维在那个不断缩动的位置大力抽插起来，没过一会，艾伦就在浪叫中迎来了后穴的第一次高潮。  
  
  


 

 

  
tbc


End file.
